Strawberry Night
Details *'Title: ' ストロベリーナイト *'Title (English):' Strawberry Night *'Genre:' Crime, Detective *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV Special *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership rating:' 14.0 (Kanto) *'Broadcast date:' 2010-Nov-13 *'Air time:' 21:00-23:10 *'Theme song:' EUPHORIA by Shibasaki Kou Synopsis A non "elite" female detective, Reiko Himekawa (Yuko Takeuchi), stationed at the Metropolitan Police Department has risen fast through the ranks due to her hard work. She becomes involved in a murder case named "Strawberry Night". User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Takeuchi Yuko as Himekawa Reiko **Okamoto Azusa as teen Reiko *Nishijima Hidetoshi as Kikuta Kazuo *Kiritani Kenta as Otsuka Shinji *Ukaji Takashi as Ishikura Tamotsu *Hayashi Kento as Kitami Noboru *Tanimura Mitsuki as Fukazawa Yukari *Sato Yuki as Tatsumi Keiichi *Aoi as Maruta Satsuki *Tanaka Yoji as Komine Kaoru *Magy as Doctor Omuro *Suzuki Kosuke as Tashiro Tomohiko *Kuninaka Ryoko as Sata Michiko *Tezuka Satomi as Himekawa Rue *Tsugawa Masahiko as Kunioku Sadanosuke *Endo Kenichi as Kusaka Mamoru *Watanabe Ikkei as Hashizume Shunsuke *Takashima Masahiro as Imaizumi Haruo *Namase Katsuhisa as Ioka Hiromitsu *Takeda Tetsuya as Katsumata Kensaku ;Others *Yamazaki Naoki as Namekawa Yukio *Tsukiyama Mayumi *Yamasaki Takafumi (山崎崇史) *Sakurai Hijiri *Aratani Kiyomi (荒谷清水) *Nakayama Takuya *Kono Tatsuro *Gotou Risa (五嶋りさ) *Sakai Koji (境浩二) *Yajima Shunsaku (矢嶋俊作) *Kawada Yoshiichi (河田義市) *Hiwatashi Shinji *Yamamoto Hiroshi (山本浩司) as Kanehara Taichi *Saeki Arata *Kawabuchi Yoshikazu (川渕良和) *Nagamachi Taro *Tamura Kei (田村圭生) as Shibata *Kawasaki Kenichi (川崎賢一) *Takebe Kazumi (建部和美) *Suda Kunihiro (須田邦裕) *Akamaru Masayuki (赤丸正幸) *Shiomi Satoshi (潮見諭) *Tanaka Yonosuke (田中洋之助) as Fukazawa Yasuyuki *Ikenaga Ami *Yoneda Takuya (米田拓也) *Ishida Masashi (石田将士) *Nakamura Kimihiko (中村公彦) *Saito Tsutomu (斎藤勉) *Maki Toru (牧徹) *Hamada Ryuji (濱田龍司) *ERINA *Okinaka Chieno (沖中千英乃) *Saeki Daichi *Suzuki Toshiaki (鈴木利明) *Kouno Masayuki (河野マサユキ) *Izumi Satoshi (伊住聰志) *Minemura Junji (峯村淳二) *Shiba Tatsuro (椎場辰朗) *Shimizu Wakana (清水若菜) Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Strawberry Night by Honda Tetsuya (誉田哲也) *'Screenwriter:' Tatsui Yukari *'Producers:' Takamaru Masataka (高丸雅隆), Emori Hiroko *'Director:' Sato Yuichi *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Season 1 *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership rating:' 15.3% (kanto) *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-10 to 2012-Mar-20 *'Air time:' Tuesday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Misenai Namida wa, Kitto Itsuka by GReeeeN Synopsis Originally broadcast in autumn of 2010 as a special drama, "Strawberry Night" returns to Fuji on Tuesday nights. Based on the best selling mystery novel by Honda Tetsuya which sold over 1.5 million copies. Himekawa Reiko is a police officer working for squad 1 of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. As the only female squad leader in charge of inspecting a crime scene, Reiko uncovers the mystery behind a merciless murder, a man who was found dead covered in a plastic sheet in the bushes near a pond. Reiko realizes that the crime is not an independent incident, but one that had just begun. The code "Strawberry Night" eventually surfaces from the investigations, a word that eventually leads to another police officer, an elite detective. The drama is not only full of suspense, but breathtakingly tells a story of each character's concerns and sorrow, the troubles and tasks they must face. It takes a closer look at Reiko's mental state, the relationship between her and those surrounding her, a detective's faith, pride and sincerity towards one's profession...All in all, it's a profound human / profession drama that will touch the hearts of many. --''Fuji TV'' Cast *Takeuchi Yuko as Himekawa Reiko **Okamoto Azusa as teen Reiko (ep1,4-5,9-11) *Nishijima Hidetoshi as Kikuta Kazuo *Koide Keisuke as Hayama Noriyuki *Ukaji Takashi as Ishikura Tamotsu *Maruyama Ryuhei as Yuda Kohei *Tanaka Yoji as Komine Kaoru (ep1,9) *Toda Masahiro as Asakura Keigo (ep1-3) *Nakabayashi Taiki as Oyama Satoshi (ep1,3,7) *Watanabe Ikkei as Hashizume Shunsuke (ep1-3,7,9-11) *Endo Kenichi as Kusaka Mamoru (ep1,7-11) *Takashima Masahiro as Imaizumi Haruo *Tsugawa Masahiko as Kunioku Sadanosuke (ep2-3,7-8,11) *Namase Katsuhisa as Ioka Hiromitsu (ep2-3,7-11) *Takeda Tetsuya as Katsumata Kensaku (ep2-5,10-11) *Owada Baku as Himekawa Tadayuki (ep1,9,11) *Tezuka Satomi as Himekawa Mizue (ep1,5,9-11) ;Featured Guests *Takito Kenichi as Tokuyama Kazutaka (ep1) *Fujimoto Izumi (藤本泉) as Ogawa Miharu (ep1) *Kitagami Fumio (北上史欧) as Yoneda Yasushi (ep1) *Morishita Tetsuo as Mizusawa Yusuke (ep1) *Fukami Motoki as Tada Akio (ep1) *Kiritani Kenta as Otsuka Shinji (ep1, flashback) *Kuninaka Ryoko as Sata Michiko (ep1, flashback) *Kitami Toshiyuki as Shimosaka Yuichiro (ep2) *Oomasa Aya as Shimosaka Miki (ep2-3) *Ogi Shigemitsu as Shima Chiaki (ep2-3) *Yamada Meikyo as Uwajima Kouhei (ep2-3) *Sugimoto Tetta as Kurata Shuji (ep4-5) *Ishiguro Hideo as Kurata Hideki (ep4-5) *Sakata Masanobu as detective Mizumoto (ep4-5) *TOMO as Yasui Goro (ep4) *Satsuki Haruko (五月晴子) as a farmer (ep4) *Inoue Koh (井上康) as Toyama Yoshiyuki (ep4,7,9-11) *Oguchi Eriko (おぐちえりこ) as Kurata Kanako (ep4-5) *Yoshimitsu Ryota (吉満涼太) as Shimada Katsuya (ep4-5) *Watanabe Sugie (渡辺杉枝) as Shimada Sumiko (ep5) *Minagawa Reina (皆川玲奈) as Shimada Ayaka (ep5) *Mashita Rena as Yukawa Tomomi (ep5) *Kato Ai as Takano Mayumi (ep6) *Yashiba Toshihiro as Yabe Masato (ep6) *Sasaki Katsuhiko as Nagatsuka Toshikazu (ep6) *Kimura Tae as Harukawa Mitsuyo (ep7-8) *Matsuda Kenji as Murata Kazuo / Kishitani Seiji (ep7-8) *Hankai Kazuaki as Lieutenant Hayashi (ep8) *Ishiguro Ken as Takaoka Kenichi / Naito Kazutoshi (ep9-11) *Hamada Gaku as Mishima Kosuke (ep9-11) **Hayashi Roi (林遼威) as 9-year old Kosuke (ep9,11) **Kaneko Shotaro (金子尚太郎) as 15-year old Kosuke (ep9,11) *Renbutsu Misako as Nakagawa Michiko (ep9-11) *Ikeda Tetsuhiro as Tobe Makio (ep9-11) *Omiya Taro as Mishima Tadaharu (ep9,11) *Nozoe Yoshihiro as Matsumoto Osamu (ep9-11) *Tanaka Sotaro (田中壮太郎) as Sawai Yuji (ep9-10) *Kirishima Reika as Kobayashi Mikako (ep10-11) **;Supporting Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel ''Symmetry by Honda Tetsuya (誉田哲也) *'Screenwriters:' Tatsui Yukari, Hayashi Makoto, Oki Shizuka (旺季志ずか), Kuroiwa Tsutomu *'Producers:' Takamaru Masataka (高丸雅隆), Emori Hiroko *'Directors:' Sato Yuichi, Ishikawa Junichi *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Strawberry Night Saga *'Title:' ストロベリーナイトサーガ *'Title (English):' Strawberry Night Saga *'Format:' Renzoku *'Episodes:' 11 *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Apr-11 to 2019-Jun-20 *'Air time:' Thursday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Rain by Kamenashi Kazuya Synopsis Cast *Nikaido Fumi as Himekawa Reiko *Kamenashi Kazuya as Kikuta Kazuo *Shishido Kai (宍戸開) as Ishikura Tamotsu *Nakabayashi Taiki as Yuda Kohei *Shigeoka Daiki as Otsuka Shinji *Yamaguchi Makiya as Imaizumi Haruo *Okada Kohki as Hashizume Shunsuke *Eguchi Yosuke as Katsumata Kensaku *Konno Hiroki as Ioka Hiromitsu *Bando Ryota (坂東龍汰) as Kitami Noboru *Hayama Shono as Hayama Noriyuki *Ino Yukihiro (猪 征大) as Tatsumi Keiichi *Kikuchi Momoko as Himekawa Rue *Ibu Masato as Kunioku Sadanosuke Production Credits *'Original Work:' Himekawa Reiko Series by Honda Tetsuya (誉田哲也) *'Screenwriter:' Tokunaga Yuichi, Hikawa Kayo (ひかわかよ), Seki Erika *'Producer:' Yamazaki Junko *'Director:' Ishikawa Junichi, Yamauchi Daisuke, (山内大典) *'Music:' Suehiro Kenichiro Notes *Following the end of the Strawberry Night series aired in 2012, a movie has been announced. Recognitions *'15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2012):' Best Actress - Takeuchi Yuko *'72nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Director - Sato Yuichi, Ishikawa Junichi External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2011 Category:Fuji TVCategory:JDrama2012Category:JDrama2019